A continuous metal casting apparatus basically comprises a continuous casting mold, means for guiding a cast strand downwardly away from the mold with the strand either straight or curved and at least one electromagnetic stirrer positioned to stir metal remaining molten in the strand prior to complete solidification of the strand throughout. To increase the rate of solidification, the strand is sprayed by cooling water sprays.
The electromagnetic stirrer is exposed to the strand's heat radiation and can interfere with the water spraying of the strand.
It has been proposed to encase the stirrer by a water-cooled hollow-walled shell having a front wall facing the strand and provided with spray discharge nozzles fed with the cooling water in the shell which is itself supplied with pressurized cooling water. This front wall is spaced somewhat from the strand.
The assembly of the stirrer and shell comprise a unit which is expensive to make to order. The manufacturer cannot resort to quantity production because of the uncertainty concerning the installation for which the unit will be used and which in different instances may involve straight strand guiding or curved strand guiding possibly with differing radii of curvature.
The above represents a problem which the present invention is intended to solve.